To Itachi, With Love
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Uchiha Itachi With Love

_Letter 1:_

_A Beginning  
_

* * *

_Dear Uchiha Itachi,_

_Foremost, I want to say that I in no way want to write this letter._

_If it hadn't been for my nagging parents and Shishou threatening to fire me, then this letter would never see the light of day. Apparently, Shishou believes that the key to a happy marriage is communication and since I am "supposedly" engaged to you then I guess I HAVE to communicate with you. _

_Keep in mind, Uchiha that I don't like you. _

_At all._

_But, since Shishou is making me write this then I guess I can tell you a little about myself, so she can say I at least tried._

_I am a 21 year old medic who lives for my team. As you know, I am close to my boys. I love helping people, long walks on the beach, and punching Naruto when he does or says something stupid. I try to live my life to the fullest. I have no regrets about things that happened earlier in my life _**(sentence is scratched through**_). Also I want to state how much I hate the fact that I am not allowed to erase or use another sheet of paper in my letters to you. You can blame YOUR mother for THAT!_

_Alright, I am done speaking about myself._

_I am hoping this letter will not reach you so I won't have to keep up with this assignment. If it does reach you then I make no apologies, Shannaro!_

_Yours Not Truly,_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Notes: This story was inspired by a story I found in the Skip Beat! Fandom called Dear Sempai. I thought it was very interesting way of telling a story and thought about applying it to this setting. This story will be told through snippets and letters but it will be a very interesting tale. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Uchiha Itachi, With Love

Letter 2:

* * *

_Dear Uchiha Itachi,_

_Well, I must say that I am very surprised that you wrote me back._

_No, let me rephrase that.  
_

_What was REALLY surprising was the twenty bundles of roses on my doorstep this morning. Really, Uchiha! **(Erratic scribble of damnit is in the margins before it is marked through.)** Was it really necessary to send that many roses? And why on Earth are you sending me roses anyway?_

_(**Undecipherable scribble is in the margin before letter continue.)**  
_

_Keep in mind, Uchiha._

**This. Does. Not. Change. Anything.**

_I don't know who told you that I love roses, **(the words Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke are going to die is scratched through repeatedly.) **but I will be sure to thank them._

_Also, what do you mean Kakashi sensei told you some valuable information about me? I honestly can't think of anything that I have done that he would be able to tell you and why on Earth are you asking about me anyway!_

_Ugh, this arranged marriage is driving me (**the words psycho, mental, deranged are scratched out)** crazy._

_Speaking of crazy, **(bold line is drawn to the Dear Uchiha part above)**,your mother and father came by for tea the other day._

_Care to tell me why you haven't been writing your mother?_

_I understand that you are **(a forty year old man still living at home with his parents is smeared)** a young man who is old enough to take care of himself but do please, try to write to your mother. Not only are you driving her insane with worry but SHE is driving me insane by trying to push this arranged marriage thing!_

_Speaking of this arranged marriage thing, your teammate, Hana, offered her congratulations about the wedding. I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch her through a wall or run away in tears. I don't know what the Uchiha tribe, yes I said tribe, are telling people but this is not a **REAL** marriage._

_Also, maybe I should mention again that your mother and father "stopped by" for tea with my parents and I, the other day._

_It started off pleasant enough. Your mother inquired about me working at the hospital and she praised me for being promoted to assistant director of the hospital but then your father had to cut in._

_Not only did he state that I am to give up being a kuniochi but I am expected to be pregnant within the first year of marriage?_

_Seriously?_

_What century does your father live in?_

_Well, he wasn't too happy with my response of "when hell freezes over." He continued to persist until I decided to end the discussion with a blow to the table with my pinkie finger._

_Needless to say, tea was abruptly ended once the crater appeared in the ground._

_Your mother seemed to be overjoyed with the er-crater and kept sprouting off adjectives such as "youthful, strong, Uchiha babies."_

_Your father abruptly made an exit but I can't help but to feel overwhelming concern for him. **(Yes, that was sarcasm)**_

_Oh well. He will just have to live with it._

_Since your mother insist we keep this letter thing going, I am going to give some medic tips so you can be safe through the duration of your trip because if you die I will find you and kill you again._

_Medic Tips:_

_#1- Don't die._

_#2- Be sure to wash behind your ears and wear clean underwear like a good little boy._

_#3- Pull the stick out of your ass and live a little. You can't be all Uchiha 24/7._

_Okay, I am going to end this letter thing now. It is getting to long and I am starting to feel awkward._

_Shannaro,_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Notes: Thanks to all who faved and alerted the story so responses are appreciated. Also, I would like to note that flames will not be allowed. If you feel my story or this pairing is not to your liking then please do not read it. It is genuinely disheartening to get a review from someone stating that my pairing makes them want to puke and that Itachi would never pick Sakura because she is a pig? Seriously, understand that this story is a work of **fiction**, which means it is a made up story not canon and of course Itachi can't chose Sakura because he is dead. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 3

* * *

_Dear Uchiha Itachi,_

_It's absolutely amazing how many fan-girls you have._

_No, I am not exaggerating.._

_Today, Ino-pig and I were cornered at the market today by a mob of your fan-girls. Not did they "try" to threaten us but they actually tried to land a punch._

_Sadly, the civilians didn't stand a chance once I stomped a hole through the concrete._

_I must say that I am not appreciating your fan-girls coming out of the woodwork and attacking me. On the other hand, I am mildly amused that they thought they could beat me._

_I am not sure which member of your cult, I mean family, was the one to spill the beans about the engagement but I will kill them aggressively when I find them._

_Speaking of kill, was it really necessary to send a BUSHEL of roses to my house this morning?_

_Seriously!_

_Do you know how loudly Ino-pig squealed once she saw the flowers? It took me hours to finally shut her up!_

_I know I am going to regret asking this question, but how is the mission(**vacation is scratched through but still visible**) going? I mean, it must be so hard to be diplomatic when there is peace in the ninja world. **(Yes, that was sarcasm)**_

_I am so glad you enjoyed my last medic tip. Since I am in a giving mood, here is another._

_Medic Tip: Honey clears up a cough and it could be used as an instrument of torture if you happen to die on this mission._

_Sincerely, **(not really is smudged out)**_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and faved the story. I am glad this story is being well received._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 4

* * *

_Dear Uchiha,_

_Before, I begin this letter I would like to ask if you are feeling okay mentally._

_ You may ask "why is this girl asking such a thing?" _

_I ask this question because I care (_**not really is visible)**_. Since there hasn't been a recent report of whether or not your mentally needs to be questioned, I will proceed with my letter below this statement._

_WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_

_No, I do not mean this as an exaggeration. Hell, I don't even mean this as a fantasy. But, I am wondering what the hell was going through your mind when you CALLED Sasuke and asked him to be my bodyguard!_

_You realize that I am a JONIN, right?  
_

_J-O-N-I-N!  
_

_You know what a Jonin is since you are one your damn self. Since you are a Jonin then I will make this statement.  
_

_I can take care of my damn self!_

_I do not want or need Naruto and Sasuke-kun following me around like a love sick fan girl._

_Itachi, there is a reason why I am listed in the Bingo Books ad it's not because of my good looks, If you are worried about me then fine, but don't stand in the way of my job by asking others to follow me._

_If you don't want our skull smashed into tiny pieces the I suggest you stay out of my way, Uchiha!_

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. And stop sending me flowers, Ino-Pig swears you are actually in love with me due to the amount of roses I receive daily.  
_

* * *

_Dear Shishou,_

_I am writing this letter in regards to the mission you have assigned to me. I must say that I am not pleased about this letter thing you have pushed _**(imposed is scratched out)**_ on me. I understand Mikoto-san's plight but what I am not understanding is why you asked me of all people to write to Itachi and become his wife._

_I am aware that the Uchiha Cult _**(Clan is smudged but slightly visible)**_ is hungry for power but I believe they are taking this too far._

_And no, I do not want to hear about how powerful my children with Itachi would be._

**(Pink haired, dark eyed, super strength, sharirigan wielding toddlers is scratched out but still slightly visible.)_  
_**

_I am not sure how you got my parents to partake in this plan but I am not appreciative of this arrangement._

_I am sorry if this letter comes off as being ungrateful but I am just stating my honest thoughts since you asked me to be candid in my letters._

_In all honesty, I am not willing to give this thing a shot because in the end the person who will be left standing at the alter will be me and I refuse to be hurt by the Uchiha Cult ever again. _**(An entire section, possibly two or three sentences, is blotted out and illegible)**

_And don't be so coy, Shishou. I know you had a hand in this entire thing._

_Your Apprentice,_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Notes: I am glad everyone is liking the story. Many are requesting a response from Itachi in this letter series. I must admit that I had already planned for Itachi to respond. He will be making an appearance very soon and his letter is one that is all Uchiha. Glad this story is being so well received. As always send me a review and share our thoughts on the series thus far.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 5

* * *

_Dear Uchiha,_

_Since you insist on being a pain in my ass, I decided to allow Sasuke and Naruto to follow me around, even though you insist that those mobs of fangirls could be "potentially dangerous."_

_I am positive that you did this to torture your little brother._

_Allow me to explain._

_When Sasuke and Naruto came to my house at 3am**(which is really early by the way)**, they had no idea that they would end up as a hole in my bedroom wall. Needless to say, that showing up at my home at 3am unannounced will not end well._

_Luckily for them, I didn't hit them with chakra; otherwise I would have crushed their skulls._

_Speaking of lucky, I heard your vacation**(mission is scratched through)** has been extended. I wouldn't have known about it I hadn't overheard your cousin talking about it to his teammates.  
_

_Also, I wanted to mention that your mother insists on looking for wedding dresses._

_Seriously?_

_I did not ask for this arrangement, your family did! If it wasn't for the fact that Ino is engaged to Sasuke then there would be no wedding between you and I because I would have married him!_

_I am ending this now. Just thinking about this wedding turns me into the Incredible Hulk, sans pink hair._

_And on other note, please tell Kakashi-sensei to go fuck himself for telling you about the thong incident, shannaro!_

_Yours truly or not,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. The Godiva Chocolates you sent were an absolute godsend. Who knew you were a fan of sweets?  
_

* * *

_Dear Shishou,_

_I am so surprised you were able to respond to my letter. I know being the Hokage is not an easy job(**erratic lines have been blotted out completel**y). I will not take much of your time but I just wanted to give a status update as to what is going on between the Uchiha and I._

_Things are...well going._

_He has been responding well to my letters. It would seem as if he takes pleasure in writing letters. I no longer resent him as much as I did before when...**(four lines are drawn through but are blotted out completely.)**_

_I never realized that Itachi and I have so much in common. If it wasn't for the fact that I hate his guts completely then I would have fallen for him (_**a word is blotted out completely).**_  
_

_He is a very insightful person. Even though I always threaten him in my letters, his letters in return are always polite and respectful_

_I guess the Uchiha Clan teachings **(brainwashing has been scratched out but still visible**) must have served him well._

_Also, were you able to speak with Uchiha-san about the wedding, yet? I swear my hair is turning grey from the amount of stress she is putting on me about this wedding. I know you were going to ask her to tone it down until Itachi comes back but since his mission has been extended, then she should back off completely until he comes back._

_Shishou, I also wanted to mention that I apologize for accusing you on being involved in this plot. It was highly unprofessional of me._

_Your apprentice,_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Notes: Wow, I am in awe that so many like this story. Itachi's response is coming very soon, maybe sooner than expected. Thank you all again for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 6

* * *

_Dear Uchiha,_

_I would like to begin by stating that I know your secret, Itachi.  
_

_Not only am I majorly surprised WHAT your secret is but I am very surprised that you of all people know what a reality show is.  
_

_Needless to say, I am surprised but then again it makes me realize that you are just as human as the rest of us.  
_

_Before you ask who told me, you have your mother to thank for revealing your secret. I just so happened to be at your house discussing "wedding details"_**(the word torture has been scratched out**_) when your "favorite show in the entire world" appeared on the screen.  
_

_I was quite traumatized when your mother literally broke out into a full sprint in order to DVR your favorite show.  
_

_Here I was expecting "A Chuck Norris Marathon or The Terminator or something." Imagine my surprise a little six year old child appeared on the screen calling herself "Honey Boo Boo Child."  
_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't stop laughing.  
_

_Who knew the fearsome Uchiha Itachi was a fan of the show "Here Comes Honey Boo Boo?"  
_

_I promise your secret is safe with me future husband. (_**Don't count on it is scratched through but is still visible._)  
_**

_Maybe I should start calling you honey boo boo in my letters you. THAT would surely make this whole letter thing a lot easier.  
_

_Have a great day my little honey boo boo!  
_

**(Laughing hysterically)**

_Yours Truly,  
_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Haruno Sakura,  
_

_You will cease and desist with this calling me Honey Boo Boo nonsense. I am Uchiha Itachi and expect to be addressed as such.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Uchiha Itachi  
_

* * *

_Notes: Yes, I went there. Itachi is a Honey Boo Boo fan. Thanks to everyone who has faved, alerted, and reviewed. I would love to hear your feedback so far. Let me know how I am doing.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right?

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 7

* * *

_Dear Honey Boo Boo,_

_I am so sorry I insulted your precious show! Will you ever forgive me? _**(sarcasm)**

_First off, I would like to state that I don't know why you are so offended. I only mentioned that you liked the show to Ino in passing. I never imagined she would tell the entire village about your favorite show!_

_But, I guess it works in your favor, Uchiha._

_Your fan club (_**yes, all Uchiha males have a fan club**_) has reached astronomical levels. From the most recent poll, you are the hottest thing since Gaara of the Sand but in my opinion you look slightly better._

_I am curious as to why you would like know what my favorite color is. Since I AM bored, I figured I would answer your question._

_At first glance, upon my appearance, you would think pink is my favorite color but it is not._

_My favorite color is black. _

_No, onyx may be the closest color to describe it._

_Not only do I find the color mysterious and alluring, but there is something about the way it looks in sunlight that astounds me every single time._

_It just so happens to be a beautiful color. I don't know why I love it so much but I just...do.  
_

_By the way, your mother is still insisting upon trying on wedding gowns. I'm wondering if you would be terribly upset if "something" mysteriously happens to her before the "wedding" because she is driving me completely insane.  
_

_I just don't understand HOW your father puts up with that!  
_

_As you may already know, I am not a fan of huge weddings._

_I feel it is over the top and cliche to have the huge wedding, with a huge reception, and a huge ball gown to announce to the world that you are getting laid later._

_Yes, I said laid!  
_

_If I had it my way, I would choose somewhere quiet and secluded like a private island with white sand beaches and tropical drinks. I know you are smirking and you better quit before I slap the smirk off your face, Uchiha!_

_But, as I was saying, I like the idea of being a barefooted bride so I could feel the warm sun at my back and the sand between my toes._

_In my dream wedding, there are only two people, well three, if you count the priest._

_It would be a special moment between my husband and I. Afterward, we would have a HUGE reception later that would include family and friends._  
_Then at the end of the night, when all is said and done I would brush my husband's dark hair from his eyes and then we would (_**entire sentence is scratched through but is still visible.)**

_As I said, that was my dream wedding. Kinda silly, huh?_

_You may ask why I didn't mention this to your mother. Well, I thought this type of idea would be appropriate for my DREAM wedding. Since this is far from the dream wedding or relationship I wanted, I figured I could save this idea for my next lifetime._

_Be safe on your trip, honey boo boo._

_ I would hate to have to kill you once again if you died on this mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. Will you please stop sending chocolates now? I checked the scale and I have gained at least ten pounds! I wonder if you are trying to fatten me up so I won't run away on the wedding day. _**(Damn Uchiha is scratched through)_  
_**

* * *

_Dear Shishou,_

_I just wanted to stop in and give a quick update on the mission. I must be honest, I find myself looking forward to each letter from the Uchiha. Yes, I know that sounds almost fan girlish but let me explain._

_ I feel as if we are friends who are corresponding long distance, even though I hate his guts. Sasuke mentioned today as he was following me around that there was a possibility of Itachi coming home early._

_I was wondering if that was true and if it is true, what does that mean for this letter assignment?_

_I am curious as to why you wrote everything will be explained once Itachi comes home? Am I missing something important here?_

_Your apprentice,_

_Sakura_

* * *

_Notes: I would like to hear more feedback from you guys. Drop a line and let me know how I am doing...  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 8

* * *

_Dear Uchiha,_

_I do not know where to begin with this letter._

_Not only am I confused about this major turn in events, but I am even more shocked as to what this means._

_When Tsuande and my parents told me about the marriage arrangement, I almost put a hole through entire Uchiha (cult is scratched out) compound. There was no way in hell that I was going to be married to the stuffy, arrogant, and narcissistic Uchiha Itachi._

_ I hated you the minute I laid eyes on you all those years ago._

_I hated the way you treat your little brother but most of all I hated the way you made me feel every single moment you walked into a room._

_Don't read too much into that, Uchiha!  
_

_I hate the way I have to give up my kunoichi career just so I could be the submissive, pain in the ass, wife to a psychotic Uchiha._

_Itachi _(**erratic scribble is seen after name is written**)_, I do not want you to respond to this letter._

_ I simply want this to be the last letter between us._

_Let me explain why.  
_

_Never, and I do mean never, would I have known that it was YOU who asked for this arrangement and NOT your parents!_

_Imagine my surprise at overhearing your mother speaking with another Uchiha about how she thought it was cute the type manipulation you are using to get me to marry you._

_I do not know what game you are playing but I want NO part of it._

_As of this moment, this engagement is over._

_ You would do well to find a woman who likes to be lied to. Unfortunately, I am not that woman._

_Goodbye,_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Dear Shishou,  
_

_The engagement between the Uchiha and I is off. Can I have my job back now?  
_

_-Sakura_

* * *

_Haruno Sakura,  
_

_What is this manipulation you speak of? Truly, you would not be foolish enough to believe I would have to resort to manipulation to obtain you. I am fully and well equipped to pursue you without having to use such techniques.  
_

_Do I need to prepare a visual demonstration?  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

_Notes: I am loving all the responses, reviews, and alerts. Let's keep the momentum going, shall we? Also Happy Holidays!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 9

* * *

_Dear Uchiha,_

_I do not need a visual demonstration!_

_ In fact, all I want is for you to leave me alone!_

_ Stop sending roses, candy, and singing telegrams to my house!_

_ Not only is this situation completely embarrassing but it is not worth the effort. I don't want anything to do with you. Stop all of this, please_. **(My heart can't take it is scratched through)**

_Go away, Uchiha and please don't bother me again._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Dear Shishou,  
_

_For the last time, I am not in love with Itachi Uchiha!  
_

_No, you cannot question why I decided to break of the engagement! I did it because I wanted to (_**erratic scribbling in margins indicate Sakura has walked away from letter)._  
_**

_(_**Next line is neat and concise_) _**_Shishou, with all due respect I do not want to discuss why I broke off the engagement with the Uchiha. I can understand your concern but I am not allowing my emotions to get in the way._**_  
_**

_I will admit I find myself thinking about the Uchiha more than I should but it is simply that. There is no love confessions or anything else I would like to get off my chest.  
_

_So, thank you again for your concern Shishou but it is not needed.  
_

_Your apprentice,  
_

_Sakura  
_

_P.S. Are you going to give me my job back now?_

* * *

_Haruno Sakura,  
_

_You misunderstand me._

_ It was not a question of whether or not I am going to provide visual demonstration but rather it was a statement. I will provide those demonstrations as soon as I step within the walls of Konoha.  
_

_Prepare yourself Haruno Sakura.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

_Notes: Thank you all for the reviews and all the encouragements. I am in shock and awe that this story has been so well received.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto has devised a plan in order to bring two unlikely people together. All they ask is for Sakura to write to Itachi every week until he comes home from a mission until their engagement is finalized. It should be simple...right

* * *

To Itachi, With Love

Letter 10:

An Ending and Beginning

* * *

_Dear Uchiha,_

_When I find you, I am going to kill you._

_Never in all my years of being a woman, a kunoichi, and a medic have I seen someone as annoying as you!_

_Don't get me wrong, you are fairly attractive with a huge attitude but you have pushed me to my limit. In your last letter,( where I distinctively told you to never write me again,) you told me to prepare myself._

_I did._

_Honestly, I thought myself prepared._

_I really did._

_But, I did not anticipate your next action._

_I would have never thought I would wake up to the HUGE billboard outside my window._

_Imagine surprise when your brother, of all people, walks up to me calmly and hands me a most recent letter he has received from you._

_In all honesty, I absolutely loathe you at this moment._

_No, really._

_I hate you, Uchiha Itachi._

_Not only do you embarrass me and stalk me with your proposal and bothersome family, but you are allowing me to believe that you actually care about me._

_I must ask.  
_

_Why am I the only one you are torturing?_

_Is it because of the pink hair?_

_If so, I can shave it all off if it will get you to leave me alone!_

_Is it the green eyes?_

_Surely, I can get some special Uchiha resistant contacts made especially for you?_

_Or is it because I am your brother's teammate?_

_Surely, Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if I happened to become a missing nin just to get away from you._

_Tell me!_

_What exactly do I have to do to make you leave me alone?_

_Shishou, will not give me my job back because she feels I haven't completed my mission with you. Your mother will not stop nagging me even though I have told her time and time again that the engagement is off._

_Your father.. ugh...I don't even want to talk about him..._

_Itachi, please allow me to repeat myself once more._

_Please leave me alone._

_I no longer wish for the chocolates, the stuffed animals, roses, and jewelry being sent to my home every morning._

_I just want my life to go back to normal._

_Can you do that for me, please? (_**erratic scribble is seen in margin_)_**

_I no longer wish to be Mrs. Itachi Uchiha._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

_Dear Shishou,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that I am defeated._

_I give up._

_I give in._

_How was I to know that this letter writing mission would lead to me having feelings for that blasted Uchiha?_

_There Shishou! I have admitted it._

_I. Have. Feelings. For. Uchiha. Itachi.  
_

_Please allow me my job back now._

_I am going insane without it._

_-Sakura_

* * *

_Haruno Sakura,  
_

_I am returning to Konoha immediately. I will not allow you to paint me as the villain without an explanation.  
_

_I will state this:  
_

_Do not shave your hair because it is beautiful.  
_

_Do not block your eye color because it is gorgeous.  
_

_Do not become a missing nin because I refuse to leave you alone._

_ I would sincerely hate to have to drag my future bride back to Konoha because of a simple disagreement.  
_

_Prepare yourself my dear Sakura. We _**will** _speak once I am within the walls of Konoha.  
_

_I sincerely hope you will be available for my convenience.  
_

_Yours Truly,  
_

_Uchiha Itachi_

* * *

_Notes: So there we have it! The end to this fabulous letter series. I am in awe of the fact that this story has been so well received. Also I want to announce that this story will be made into a full fic. I realized that this series would be a great introduction into the next story in this series. I hope you guys enjoyed. please feel free to leave your comments and thoughts about this chapter in a review. I look forward to hearing from you..._


End file.
